Jaw
The jaw is either of the two opposable structures forming, or near the entrance to the mouth. The term jaws is also broadly applied to the whole of the structures constituting the vault of the mouth and serving to open and close it and is part of the body plan of most animals. The human jaw The jaw plays an important role in eating, particularly in the preliminary breakdown of food through mastication. It also plays a significant role in articulation and speech The mandible is attached to the temporal bone by the temporomandibular joint. A common disorder of this joint is temporomandibular joint disorder which can cause pain and loss of mobility. Arthropods In arthropods, the jaws are chitinous and oppose laterally, and may consist of mandibles, chelicerae, or loosely, pedipalps. Their function is fundamentally for food acquisition, conveyance to the mouth, and/or initial processing (mastication or chewing). Vertebrates In most vertebrates, the jaws are bony or cartilaginous and oppose vertically, comprising an upper jaw and a lower jaw. Bones of the jaw In vertebrates, the lower jaw, dentary or mandible is the mobile component that articulates at its posterior processes, or rami (singular ramus), with the temporal bones of the skull on either side; the word jaw used in the singular typically refers to the lower jaw. The upper jaw or maxilla is more or less fixed with the skull and is composed of two bones, the maxillae, fused intimately at the median line by a suture; incomplete closure of this suture and surrounding structures may be involved in the malformation known as cleft palate. The maxillary bones form parts of the roof of the mouth, the floor and sides of the nasal cavity, and the floor of the orbit or eye socket. The jaws typically accommodate the teeth or form the bases for the attachment of a beak. The jaw in fish and amphibians |thumb|left|250px]] have two sets of jaws: the oral jaws that capture prey and the pharyngeal jaws that advance into the mouth and move prey from the oral jaws to the esophagus for swallowing|thumb]] The vertebrate jaw probably originally evolved in the Silurian period and appeared in the Placoderm fish which further diversified in the Devonian. Jaws are thought to derive from the pharyngeal arches that support the gills in fish. The two most anterior of these arches are thought to have become the jaw itself and the hyoid arch, which braces the jaw against the braincase and increases mechanical efficiency. While there is no fossil evidence directly to support this theory, it makes sense in light of the numbers of pharyngeal arches that are visible in extant jawed (the Gnathostomes), which have seven arches, and primitive jawless vertebrates (the Agnatha), which have nine. It is thought that the original selective advantage garnered by the jaw was not related to feeding, but to increased respiration efficiency. The jaws were used in the buccal pump (observable in modern fish and amphibians) that pumps water across the gills of fish or air into the lungs in the case of amphibians. Over evolutionary time the more familiar use of jaws (to humans), in feeding, was selected for and became a very important function in vertebrates. The jaw in reptiles In reptiles, the mandible is made up of five bones. In the evolution of mammals, four of these bones were reduced in size and incorporated into the ear. In their reduced form, they are known as the malleus and incus; along with the more ancient stapes, they are the ossicles. This adaptation is advantageous, not only because a one-bone jaw is stronger, but also because the malleus and incus improve hearing. (However, reptiles tend to swallow prey whole because their pace of digestion is different than mammals, so multiple jaw bones may allow flexibility to expand the jaws around prey.) See also *Gnathostomata - jawed vertebrates *Mastication *Predentary *Premaxilla *Rostral bone References & Bibliography Key texts Books *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Psycho-dynamics of chewing: (1939) Psycho-dynamics of chewing 90 pp Unknown Publisher. *Jacobs, B. L., Stafford, I. L., & Ribeiro do Valle, L. E. (1989). The masseteric (jaw closure) reflex: A simple mammalian brainstem system for studying neurochemical modulation. New York, NY: New York Academy of Sciences. *Ostry, D. J., Flanagan, J. R., Feldman, A. G., & Munhall, K. G. (1991). Human jaw motion control in mastication and speech. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. Papers Additional material Books *Scavio, M. J., Jr. (1987). Appetitive-aversive interactions in rabbit conditioning preparations. Hillsdale, NJ, England: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates, Inc. Papers *Google Scholar *Adams, S. G., Jog, M., Eadie, T., Dykstra, A., Gauthier, G., & Vercher, J.-L. (2004). Jaw and Finger Movements During Visual and Auditory Motor Tracking in Parkinson Disease: Journal of Medical Speech-Language Pathology Vol 12(4) Dec 2004, 125-130. *Archibald, L., & De Nil, L. F. (1999). The relationship between stuttering severity and kinesthetic acuity for jaw movements in adults who stutter: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 24(1) Spr 1999, 25-42. *Babb, M. I., & Chase, M. H. (1974). Masseteric and digastric reflex activity during conditioned sensorimotor rhythm: Electroencephalography & Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 36(4) Apr 1974, 357-365. *Bailey, L. W., & Edwards, D. (1975). Psychological considerations in maxillofacial prosthetics: Journal of Prosthetic Dentistry Vol 34(5) Nov 1975, 533-538. *Bakke, M., Hu, J. W., & Sessle, B. J. (1998). Morphine application to peripheral tissues modulates nociceptive jaw reflex: Neuroreport: An International Journal for the Rapid Communication of Research in Neuroscience Vol 9(14) Oct 1998, 3315-3319. *Balasubramanian, T. (1981). Lip and jaw movements during the articulation of the vowels in Tamil: Journal of Phonetics Vol 9(2) Apr 1981, 121-127. *Barlow, S. M., & Abbs, J. H. (1983). Force transducers for the evaluation of labial, lingual, and mandibular motor impairments: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 26(4) Dec 1983, 616-621. *Bartle, C. J., Goozee, J. V., Scott, D., Murdoch, B. E., & Kuruvilla, M. (2006). EMA assessment of tongue-jaw co-ordination during speech in dysarthria following traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 20(5) May 2006, 529-545. *Bauer, A., Jancke, L., & Kalveram, K. T. (1995). Mechanical perturbation of jaw movements during speech: Effects on articulation and phonation: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 80(3, Pt 2) Jun 1995, 1108-1112. *Baum, S. R., & Katz, W. F. (1988). Acoustic analysis of compensatory articulation in children: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 84(5) Nov 1988, 1662-1668. *Belforte, J. E., Barcelo, A. C., & Pazo, J. H. (2001). Striatal modulation of the jaw opening reflex: Brain Research Vol 891(1-2) Feb 2001, 138-147. *Bermejo, R., & Zeigler, H. P. (1989). Trigeminal deafferentation and prehension in the pigeon: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 35(1) Oct 1989, 55-61. *Betz, A., Ishiwari, K., Wisniecki, A., Huyn, N., & Salamone, J. D. (2005). Quetiapine (Seroquel) shows a pattern of behavioral effects similar to the atypical antipsychotics clozapine and olanzapine: studies with tremulous jaw movements in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 179(2) May 2005, 383-392. *Biasiotta, A., Peddireddy, A., Wang, K., Romaniello, A., Frati, A., Svensson, P., et al. (2007). Effect of pinching-evoked pain on jaw-stretch reflexes and exteroceptive suppression periods in healthy subjects: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(10) Oct 2007, 2180-2188. *Block, C. H., Siegel, A., & Edinger, H. M. (1980). Effects of stimulation of the substantia innominata upon attack behavior elicited from the hypothalamus in the cat: Brain Research Vol 197(1) Sep 1980, 57-74. *Bradshaw, J. W. (1981). The physicochemical transmission of two components of a multiple chemical signal in the African weaver ant, (Oecophylla longinoda): Animal Behaviour Vol 29(2) May 1981, 581-585. *Brough, E. J. (1978). The multifunctional role of the mandibular gland secretion of an Australian desert ant, Calomyrmex (Hymenoptera: Formicidae): Zeitschrift fur Tierpsychologie Vol 46(3) Mar 1978, 279-297. *Burns, S. A., & Hickmott, P. W. (2003). Effect of representational borders on responses of supragranular neurons in rat somatosensory cortex: Brain Research Vol 985(1) Sep 2003, 108-111. *Cai, B. B. Y., Cairns, B. E., Sessle, B. J., & Hu, J. W. (2001). Sex-related suppression of reflex jaw muscle activity by peripheral morphine but not GABA: Neuroreport: For Rapid Communication of Neuroscience Research Vol 12(16) Nov 2001, 3457-3460. *Cairns, B. E., Hu, J. W., Arendt-Nielsen, L., Sessle, B. J., & Svensson, P. (2001). Sex-related differences in human pain and rat afferent discharge evoked by injection of glutamate into the masseter muscle: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 86(2) Aug 2001, 782-791. *Campbell, A. C. (1974). Observations on the activity of echinoid pedicellariae: II. Jaw responses of tridentate and ophiocephalous pedicellariae: Marine and Freshwater Behaviour and Physiology Vol 3(1) 1974, 17-34. *Carlson, B. B., Wisniecki, A., & Salamone, J. D. (2003). Local injections of the 5-hydroxytryptamine antagonist mianserin into substantia nigra pars reticulata block tremulous jaw movements in rats: Studies with a putative model of parkinsonian tremor: Psychopharmacology Vol 165(3) Jan 2003, 229-237. *Carriero, D. L., Outslay, G., Mayorga, A. J., Aberman, J., Gianutsos, G., & Salamone, J. D. (1997). Motor dysfunction produced by tacrine administration in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 58(4) Dec 1997, 851-858. *Carvalho, T. C., & Gerstner, G. E. (2004). Licking rate adaptations to increased mandibular weight in the adult rat: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(2-3) Sep 2004, 331-337. *Chan, S. H., & Yip, M. K. (1979). Central neurotransmitter systems in the morphine suppression of jaw-opening reflex in rabbits: The cholinergic system: Experimental Neurology Vol 63(2) Feb 1979, 201-210. *Chandler, S. H., & Goldberg, L. J. (1984). Differentiation of the neural pathways mediating cortically induced and dopaminergic activation on the central pattern generator (CPG) for rhythmical jaw movements in the anesthetized guinea pig: Brain Research Vol 323(2) Dec 1984, 297-301. *Chandler, S. H., Goldberg, L. J., & Alba, B. (1985). Effects of a serotonin agonist and antagonist on cortically induced rhythmical jaw movements in the anesthetized guinea pig: Brain Research Vol 334(2) May 1985, 201-206. *Cheng, H. Y., Murdoch, B. E., Goozee, J. V., & Scott, D. (2007). Physiologic development of tongue--jaw coordination from childhood to adulthood: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 50(2) Apr 2007, 352-360. *Chesler, E. J., & Salamone, J. D. (1996). Effects of acute and repeated clozapine injections on cholinomimetic-induced vacuous jaw movements: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 54(3) Jul 1996, 619-624. *Chiszar, D., Drew, D., & Smith, H. M. (1991). Stimulus control of predatory behavior in the brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis): III. Mandibular protractions as a function of prey size: Journal of Comparative Psychology Vol 105(2) Jun 1991, 152-156. *Choi, H. S., Ju, J. S., Lee, H. J., Jung, C. Y., Kim, B. C., Park, J. S., et al. (2003). Effects of Tnf-alpha injected intracisternally on the nociceptive jaw-opening reflex and orofacial formalin test in freely moving rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 27(4) Jun 2003, 613-618. *Cistulli, P. A. (2004). Rapid Maxillary Expansion in Obstructive Sleep Apnea--Hope on the Horizon? Comment: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(4) Jun 2004, 606-607. *Cistulli, P. A., Palmisano, R. G., & Poole, M. D. (1998). Treatment of obstructive sleep apnea syndrome by rapid maxillary expansion: Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 21(8) Dec 1998, 831-835. *Cross, D. E., & Olson, P. (1987). Interaction between jaw kinematics and voice onset for stutterers and nonstutterers in a VRT task: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 12(5) Oct 1987, 367-380. *Cross, D. E., & Olson, P. L. (1987). Articulatory-laryngeal interaction in stutterers and normal speakers: Effects of a bite-block on rapid voice initiation: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 12(6) Dec 1987, 407-418. *Curley, M. D., Walsh, J. M., & Triplett, R. G. (1983). Wartime management of oral and maxillofacial wounds: The casualty's point of view: Military Medicine Vol 148(9) Sep 1983, 723-726. *Dahlstrom, L., Carlsson, S. G., Gale, E. N., & Jansson, T. G. (1984). Clinical and electromyographic effects of biofeedback training in mandibular dysfunction: Biofeedback & Self Regulation Vol 9(1) Mar 1984, 37-47. *Dahlstrom, L., Carlsson, S. G., Gale, E. N., & Jansson, T. G. (1985). Stress-induced muscular activity in mandibular dysfunction: Effects of biofeedback training: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 8(2) Jun 1985, 191-200. *de Jarnette, G. (1988). Formant frequencies (F-sub-1, F-sub-2) of jaw-free versus jaw-fixed vowels in normal and articulatory disordered children: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 67(3) Dec 1988, 963-971. *De la Mora, A., Perez-Lachaud, G., & Lachaud, J.-P. (2008). Mandible strike: The lethal weapon of Odontomachus opaciventris against small prey: Behavioural Processes Vol 78(1) May 2008, 64-75. *De Nil, L. F., & Lafaille, S. J. (2002). Jaw and finger movement accuracy under visual and nonvisual feedback conditions: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 95(3,Pt2) Dec 2002, 1129-1140. *Dodson, T. B., Caruso, P. A., & Nielsen, G. P. (2004). Case 2-2004: A 32-Year-Old Man with Pain and Swelling of the Jaw: New England Journal of Medicine Vol 350(3) Jan 2004, 267-275. *Dromey, C., Nissen, S., Nohr, P., & Fletcher, S. G. (2006). Measuring tongue movements during speech: Adaptation of a magnetic jaw-tracking system: Speech Communication Vol 48(5) May 2006, 463-473. *Edwards, D., Gatchel, R., Adams, L., & Stowell, A. W. (2006). Emotional Distress and Medication Use in Two Acute Pain Populations: Jaw and Low Back: Pain Practice Vol 6(4) Dec 2006, 242-253. *Edwards, J. (1992). Compensatory speech motor abilities in normal and phonologically disordered children: Journal of Phonetics Vol 20(2) Apr 1992, 189-207. *Egan, M. F., Hurd, Y., Ferguson, J., Bachus, S. E., & et al. (1996). Pharmacological and neurochemical differences between acute and tardive vacuous chewing movements induced by haloperidol: Psychopharmacology Vol 127(4) Oct 1996, 337-345. *Engwall, O. (2003). Combining MRI, EMA and EPG measurements in a three-dimensional tongue model: Speech Communication Vol 41(2-3) Oct 2003, 303-329. *Erickson, D., Fujimura, O., & Pardo, B. (1998). Articulatory correlates of prosodic control: Emotion and emphasis: Language and Speech Vol 41(3-4 Jul-Dec 1998, 399-417. *Eskola, S., Ylipaavalniemi, P., & Turtola, L. (1985). TMJ-dysfunction symptoms among Finnish university students: Journal of American College Health Vol 33(4) Feb 1985, 172-174. *Essick, G. K., McGuire, M., Joseph, A., & Franzen, O. (1992). Characterization of the percepts evoked by discontinuous motion over the perioral skin: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 9(2) 1992, 175-184. *Farella, M., Michelotti, A., Cimino, R., & Martina, R. (1999). An investigation of central and peripheral factors affecting pressure pain thresholds of the human jaw muscles: Journal of Musculoskeletal Pain Vol 7(1-2) 1999, 253-259. *Folkins, J. W., & Canty, J. L. (1986). Movements of the upper and lower lips during speech: Interactions between lips with the jaw fixed at different positions: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 29(3) Sep 1986, 348-356. *Gameiro, G. H., Andrade, A. d. S., de Castro, M., Pereira, L. F., Tambeli, C. H., & Veiga, M. C. F. d. A. (2005). The effects of restraint stress on nociceptive responses induced by formalin injected in rat's TMJ: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 82(2) Oct 2005, 338-344. *Gao, X.-M., Sakai, K., & Tamminga, C. A. (1998). Chronic olanzapine or sertindole treatment results in reduced oral chewing movements in rats compared to haloperidol: Neuropsychopharmacology Vol 19(5) Nov 1998, 428-433. *Gentil, M., & Gay, T. (1986). Neuromuscular specialization of the mandibular motor system: Speech versus non-speech movements: Speech Communication Vol 5(1) Mar 1986, 69-82. *Gentle, M. J., Hughes, B. O., & Hubrecht, R. C. (1982). The effect of beak trimming on food intake, feeding behaviour and body weight in adult hens: Applied Animal Ethology Vol 8(1-2) Jan 1982, 147-159. *Gerstner, G. E. (1998). Intermittency in mastication and apomorphine-induced gnawing: Physiology & Behavior Vol 65(3) Dec 1998, 569-574. *Gisel, E. G., Lange, L. J., & Niman, C. W. (1984). Chewing cycles in 4- and 5-year-old Down's syndrome children: A comparison of eating efficacy with normals: American Journal of Occupational Therapy Vol 38(10) Oct 1984, 666-670. *Glas, H. W. v. d., Cadden, S. W., & Bilt, A. v. d. (2000). Mechanisms underlying the effects of remote noxious stimulation and mental activities on exteroceptive jaw reflexes in man: Pain Vol 84(2-3) Feb 2000, 193-202. *Goffman, L., Heisler, L., & Chakraborty, R. (2006). Mapping of prosodic structure onto words and phrases in children's and adults' speech production: Language and Cognitive Processes Vol 21(1-3) Jan-Apr 2006, 25-47. *Goldberg, L. J., Chandler, S. H., & Tal, M. (1982). Relationship between jaw movements and trigeminal motoneuron membrane-potential fluctuations during cortically induced rhythmical jaw movements in the guinea pig: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 48(1) Jul 1982, 110-125. *Gomes, R. T., de Nazareth Pedras, R. B., da Silva, J. F., & de Aguiar, M. C. F. (2007). Sympathetic nerve blocks in mandibular herpes zoster and postherpetic neuralgia: Headache: The Journal of Head and Face Pain Vol 47(5) May 2007, 728-730. *Gomez, F. M., Garcia-Vallejo, P., Infante, C., Magdaleno, F., & Areso, P. (1998). Repeated tail pinch leads to densitization of postsynaptic alpha -sub-2-adrenoceptors which modulate the jaw-opening reflex in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 138(1) Jul 1998, 96-101. *Gomi, H., Nozoe, J., Dang, J., & Honda, K. (2006). A physiologically based model of perioral dynamics for various lip deformations in speech articulation. New York, NY: Psychology Press. *Good, M. (1995). A comparison of the effects of jaw relaxation and music on postoperative pain: Nursing Research Vol 44(1) Jan-Feb 1995, 52-57. *Good, M., Stanton-Hicks, M., Grass, J. A., Anderson, G. C., Choi, C., Schoolmeesters, L. J., et al. (1999). Relief of postoperative pain with jaw relaxation, music and their combination: Pain Vol 81(1-2) May 1999, 163-172. *Good, M., Stanton-Hicks, M., Grass, J. A., Anderson, G. C., Choi, C., Schoolmeesters, L. J., et al. (1999). "Relief of postoperative pain with jaw relaxation, music and their combination": Erratum: Pain Vol 83(2) Nov 1999, 387. *Gormezano, I., Harvey, J. A., & Aycock, E. (1980). Sensory and associative effects of LSD on classical appetitive conditioning of the rabbit jaw movement response: Psychopharmacology Vol 70(2) Oct 1980, 137-143. *Green, J. R., Wilson, E. M., Wang, Y.-T., & Moore, C. A. (2007). Estimating mandibular motion based on chin surface targets during speech: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 50(4) Aug 2007, 928-939. *Griffin, A. L., & Berry, S. D. (2004). Inactivation of the anterior cingulate cortex impairs extinction of rabbit jaw movement conditioning and prevents extinction-related inhibition of hippocampal activity: Learning & Memory Vol 11(5) Sep-Oct 2004, 604-610. *Griffiths, W. M., Alchanatis, V., Nitzan, R., Ostrovsky, V., Ben-Moshe, E., Yonatan, R., et al. (2006). A video and acoustic methodology to map bite placement at the patch scale: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 98(3-4) Jul 2006, 196-215. *Grigos, M. I., & Patel, R. (2007). Articulator movement associated with the development of prosodic control in children: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 50(1) Feb 2007, 119-130. *Grigos, M. I., Saxman, J. H., & Gordon, A. M. (2005). Speech motor development during acquisition of the voicing contrast: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 48(4) Aug 2005, 739-752. *Gura, E. V., Yakhnitsa, V. A., & Limanskii, Y. P. (1984). Inhibition of jaw opening reflexes by stimulation of the central gray matter and raphe nuclei in cats: Neurophysiology Vol 16(3) May-Jun 1984, 297-305. *Hamlet, S. L., & Stone, M. L. (1981). Pre-speech posturing of the mandible in relation to jaw activity during speech: Journal of Phonetics Vol 9(4) Oct 1981, 425-436. *Hermes, D., Hakim, S. G., & Sieg, P. (2004). Acceptance of medical hypnosis by oral and maxillofacial patients: International Journal of Clinical and Experimental Hypnosis Vol 52(4) Oct 2004, 389-399. *Hiki, S., & Itoh, H. (1986). Influence of palate shape on lingual articulation: Speech Communication Vol 5(2) Jun 1986, 141-158. *Hiraoka, K. (2004). Fixation of the mandible changes masseter muscle activity associated with swallowing: International Journal of Neuroscience Vol 114(8) Aug 2004, 947-957. *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). The energy cost of chewing as reflected in pulse rate: Hollingworth, H L. *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). The energy of work as influenced by chewing: Hollingworth, H L. *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Fluctuations of reversible perspective under strain and relaxation: *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Introduction: *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Mastication and muscular tension: *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Metabolism costs of chewing: *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Muscular tension and efficiency: *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Strain and relaxation as modified by chewing:. *Hollingworth, H. L. (1939). Writing pressure as modified by chewing: *Honma, F., Kimura, M., Endo, S., Ohtsu, M., Okada, T., & Satoh, T. (2006). Oral cenesthopathy examined by Rorschach test: Psychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences Vol 60(2) Apr 2006, 154-159. *Huber, J. E., & Chandrasekaran, B. (2006). Effects of increasing sound pressure level on lip and jaw movement parameters and consistency in young adults: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 49(6) Dec 2006, 1368-1379. *Huff, K. D., Asaka, Y., Griffin, A. L., Berg, W. P., Seager, M. A., & Berry, S. D. (2004). Differential Mastication Kinematics of the Rabbit in Response to Food and Water: Implications for Conditioned Movement: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 39(1) Jan-Mar 2004, 16-23. *Hunter, M. A., & Frantz, K. A. (2005). Bilateral Marcus Gunn Jaw-Winking in a Child with Developmental Delay: Optometry and Vision Development Vol 36(1) 2005, 41-44. *Hutchinson, J. M., & Watkin, K. L. (1976). Jaw mechanics during release of the stuttering moment: Some initial observations and interpretations: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 9(4) Dec 1976, 269-279. *Inoue, M., Yamamura, K., Nakajima, T., & Yamada, Y. (1999). Changes in reflex responses of the masseter and digastric muscles during sleep in freely behaving rabbits: Neuroscience Research Vol 34(1) May 1999, 37-44. *Ishiwari, K., Betz, A., Weber, S., Felsted, J., & Salamone, J. D. (2005). Validation of the tremulous jaw movement model for assessment of the motor effects of typical and atypical antipychotics: Effects of pimozide (Orap) in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 80(2) Feb 2005, 351-362. *Ishizaki, K., Sakurai, K., Tazaki, M., & Inoue, T. (2006). Response of Merkel cells in the palatal rugae to the continuous mechanical stimulation by palatal plate: Somatosensory & Motor Research Vol 23(1-2) Mar-Jun 2006, 63-72. *Jacobs, R., & Van Steenberghe, D. (1995). Effects of delayed visual feedback on jaw, finger, and toe positioning in man: Journal of Motor Behavior Vol 27(1) Mar 1995, 31-40. *Jancke, L., Bauer, A., Kaiser, P., & Kalveram, K. T. (1997). Timing and stiffness in speech motor control of stuttering and nonstuttering adults: Journal of Fluency Disorders Vol 22(4) Nov 1997, 309-321. *Kaku, T. (1984). Functional differentiation of hypoglossal motoneurons during the amygdaloid or cortically induced rhythmical jaw and tongue movements in the rat: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 13(1) Jul 1984, 147-154. *Kartsounis, L. D. (1988). Comprehension as the effective trigger in a case of primary reading epilepsy: Journal of Neurology, Neurosurgery & Psychiatry Vol 51(1) Jan 1988, 128-130. *Kelly, C. D. (2006). The Relationship Between Resource Control, Association with Females and Male Weapon Size in a Male Dominance Insect: Ethology Vol 112(4) Apr 2006, 362-369. *Kelso, J. A. S., Tuller, B., Vatikiotis-Bateson, E., & Fowler, C. A. (1985). "Functionally specific articulatory cooperation following jaw perturbations during speech: Evidence for coordinative structure": Correction to Kelso et al: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 11(1) Feb 1985, 27. *Kelso, J. S., Tuller, B., Vatikiotis-Bateson, E., & Fowler, C. A. (1984). Functionally specific articulatory cooperation following jaw perturbations during speech: Evidence for coordinative structures: Journal of Experimental Psychology: Human Perception and Performance Vol 10(6) Dec 1984, 812-832. *Kent, R. D., & Moll, K. L. (1972). Cinefluorographic analyses of selected lingual consonants: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 15(3) Sep 1972, 453-473. *Khan, Z. H., & Mirazimi, F. (2007). Forward movement of the lower mandible in the prediction of difficult intubation: A prospective study: Tehran University Medical Journal Vol 65(5) Aug 2007, 1-5. *Kobayashi, M., Masuda, Y., Fujimoto, Y., Matsuya, T., Yamamura, K., Yamada, Y., et al. (2002). Electrophysiological analysis of rhythmic jaw movements in the freely moving mouse: Physiology & Behavior Vol 75(3) Mar 2002, 377-385. *Kubacki, A. (1978). Mandibulogram as a measure of stereotyped behavior in the rat: Psychopharmacology Vol 59(2) 1978, 209-210. *Kurose, M., Yamamura, K., Noguchi, M., Inoue, M., Ootaki, S., & Yamada, Y. (2005). Modulation of jaw reflexes induced by noxious stimulation to the muscle in anesthetized rats: Brain Research Vol 1041(1) Apr 2005, 72-86. *Lachover, L., & Dziuba, J. (2007). Dislocated diagnosis: A case of elusive dystonia: Primary Psychiatry Vol 14(8) Aug 2007, 70-72. *Lara Cantu, M. A. (1978). Pilot study on electromyographic biofeedback for the treatment of stuttering: Ensenanza e Investigacion en Psicologia Vol 4(2) Jul-Dec 1978, 259-265. *Larson, C. R., & Sutton, D. (1978). Effects of cerebellar lesions on monkey jaw-force control: Implications for understanding ataxic dysarthria: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 21(2) Jun 1978, 309-323. *Loh, E. W. L., Goozee, J. V., & Murdoch, B. E. (2005). Kinematic analysis of jaw function in children following traumatic brain injury: Brain Injury Vol 19(7) Jul 2005, 529-538. *Lohmander, A., Lillvik, M., & Friede, H. (2004). The impact of early infant jaw-orthopaedics on early speech production in toddlers with unilateral cleft lip and palate: Clinical Linguistics & Phonetics Vol 18(4-5) Jul-Aug 2004, 259-284. *Loucks, T. M. J., De Nil, L. F., & Sasisekaran, J. (2007). Jaw-phonatory coordination in chronic developmental stuttering: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 40(3) May-Jun 2007, 257-272. *Lund, J. P., & Dellow, P. G. (1973). Rhythmical masticatory activity of hypoglossal motoneurons responding to an oral stimulus: Experimental Neurology Vol 40(1) Jul 1973, 243-246. *Lund, J. P., & Olsson, K. A. (1983). The importance of reflexes and their control during jaw movement: Trends in Neurosciences Vol 6(11) Nov 1983, 458-463. *Luschei, E. S., & Goodwin, G. M. (1974). Patterns of mandibular movement and jaw muscle activity during mastication in the monkey: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 37(5) Sep 1974, 954-966. *Luschei, E. S., & Goodwin, G. M. (1975). Role of monkey precentral cortex in control of voluntary jaw movements: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 38(1) Jan 1975, 146-157. *Macfarlane, T. V., Blinkhorn, A. S., Davies, R. M., Ryan, P., Worthington, H. V., & Macfarlane, G. J. (2002). Orofacial pain: Just another chronic pain? Results from a population-based survey: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 453-458. *MacNeilage, P. F., & Davis, B. L. (1993). Motor explanations of babbling and early speech patterns. New York, NY: Kluwer Academic/Plenum Publishers. *MacNeilage, P. F., Sussman, H. M., & Stolz, W. (1975). Incidence of laterality effects in mandibular and manual performance of dichoptic visual pursuit tracking: Cortex Vol 11(3) Sep 1975, 251-258. *Marbach, J. J., Lennon, M. C., Link, B. G., & Dohrenwend, B. P. (1990). Losing face: Sources of stigma as perceived by chronic facial pain patients: Journal of Behavioral Medicine Vol 13(6) Dec 1990, 583-604. *Marklund, M., & Franklin, K. A. (2007). Long-term effects of mandibular repositioning appliances on symptoms of sleep apnea: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 16(4) Dec 2007, 414-420. *Mason, P., Strassman, A., & Maciewicz, R. (1985). Is the jaw-opening reflex a valid model of pain? : Brain Research Reviews Vol 10(2) Oct 1985, 137-146. *Mayorga, A. J., Carriero, D. L., Cousins, M. S., Gianutsos, G., & Salamone, J. D. (1997). Tremulous jaw movements produced by acute tacrine administration: Possible relation to parkinsonian side effects: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 56(2) Feb 1997, 273-279. *McClean, M. D., & Tasko, S. M. (2003). Association of orofacial muscle activity and movement during changes in speech rate and intensity: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 46(6) Dec 2003, 1387-1400. *McDavid, S., Verdier, D., Lund, J. P., & Kolta, A. (2008). Electrical properties of interneurons found within the trigeminal motor nucleus: European Journal of Neuroscience Vol 28(6) Sep 2008, 1136-1145. *McKenzie, J. S., Everett, P. W., & Kunze, W. A. (1984). Multiunit bursts in rat pallidum during grooming and stereotyped jaw movements: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 13(4) Oct 1984, 493-496. *McLaughlin, J., & Powell, D. A. (1999). Pavlovian heart rate and jaw movement conditioning in the rabbit: Effects of medial prefrontal lesions: Neurobiology of Learning and Memory Vol 71(2) Mar 1999, 150-166. *Menzel, T. O., & Marquess, J. R. (2008). The substrate vibration generating behavior of Aphaenogaster Carolinensis (Hymenoptera: Formicidae): Journal of Insect Behavior Vol 21(2) Mar 2008, 82-88. *Mioche, L., Bourdiol, P., Monier, S., Martin, J.-F., & Cormier, D. (2004). Changes in jaw muscles activity with age: Effects on food bolus properties: Physiology & Behavior Vol 82(4) Sep 2004, 621-627. *Miwa, H., Kubo, T., Suzuki, A., & Kondo, T. (2009). Effects of zonisamide on c-Fos expression under conditions of tacrine-induced tremulous jaw movements in rats: A potential mechanism underlying its anti-Parkinsonian tremor effect: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 15(1) Jan 2009, 30-35. *Moore, C. A. (1993). Symmetry of mandibular muscle activity as an index of coordinative strategy: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 36(6) Dec 1993, 1145-1157. *Moore, C. A., & Ruark, J. L. (1996). Does speech emerge from earlier appearing oral motor behaviors? : Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 39(5) Oct 1996, 1034-1047. *Mooshammer, C., Hoole, P., & Geumann, A. (2007). Jaw and order: Language and Speech Vol 50(2) Jun 2007, 145-176. *Murray, G. M., Lin, L. D., Moustafa, E. M., & Sessle, B. J. (1991). Effects of reversible inactivation by cooling of the primate face motor cortex on the performance of a trained tongue-protrusion task and a trained biting task: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 65(3) Mar 1991, 511-530. *Nakazawa, Y., Sakamoto, T., Yasutake, R., Yamaga, K., & et al. (1992). Treatment of sleep apnea with prosthetic mandibular advancement (PMA): Sleep: Journal of Sleep Research & Sleep Medicine Vol 15(6) Dec 1992, 499-504. *Nixdorf, D. R., Heo, G., & Major, P. W. (2002). Randomized controlled trial of botulinum toxin A for chronic myogenous orofacial pain: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 465-473. *Ohno, Y., Ishida-Tokuda, K., Ishibashi, T., & Nakamura, M. (1997). Effects of perospirone (SM-9018), a potential atypical neuroleptic, on dopamine D-sub-1 receptor-mediated vacuous chewing movement in rats: A role of 5-HT-sub(2 ) receptor blocking activity: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 57(4) Aug 1997, 889-895. *Oliver, C. G., Swain, R. A., & Berry, S. D. (1993). Hippocampal plasticity during jaw movement conditioning in the rabbit: Brain Research Vol 608(1) Apr 1993, 150-154. *Olsson, K. A., Sasamoto, K., & Lund, J. P. (1986). Modulation of transmission in rostral trigeminal sensory nuclei during chewing: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 55(1) Jan 1986, 56-75. *Ongerboer de Visser, B. W. (1982). Afferent limb of the human jaw reflex: Electrophysiologic and anatomic study: Neurology Vol 32(5) May 1982, 563-566. *Ootaki, S., Yamamura, K., Inoue, M., Amarasena, J. K. C., Kurose, M., & Yamada, Y. (2004). Activity of peri-oral facial muscles and its coordination with jaw muscles during ingestive behavior in awake rabbits: Brain Research Vol 1001(1-2) Mar 2004, 22-36. *Palmer, P. M., Jaffe, D. M., McCulloch, T. M., Finnegan, E. M., Van Daele, D. J., & Luschei, E. S. (2008). Quantitative contributions of the muscles of the tongue, floor-of-mouth, jaw, and velum to tongue-to-palate pressure generation: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 51(4) Aug 2008, 828-835. *Peng, H., Wang, Z., Ye, W., Chou, J., & Xu, H. (2001). A clinical study of emotion problems among patients with oral maxillofacial tumor: Chinese Journal of Clinical Psychology Vol 9(4) 2001, 288-289. *Pertovaara, A., Kemppainen, P., & Kauppila, T. (1991). The effects of medetomidine, an !a-2-adrenoceptor agonist, and cocaine on the tooth pulp-evoked jaw-opening reflex in cat: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 38(2) Feb 1991, 287-292. *Petri, N., Svanholt, P., Solow, B., Wildschiodtz, G., & Winkel, P. (2008). Mandibular advancement appliance for obstructive sleep apnoea: Results of a randomised placebo controlled trial using parallel group design: Journal of Sleep Research Vol 17(2) Jun 2008, 221-229. *Peyron, M.-A., Blanc, O., Lund, J. P., & Woda, A. (2004). Influence of Age on Adaptability of Human Mastication: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 92(2) Aug 2004, 773-779. *Pirelli, P., Saponara, M., & Guilleminault, C. (2004). Rapid Maxillary Expansion in Children with Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(4) Jun 2004, 761-766. *Platt, L. J., & Basili, A. (1973). Jaw tremor during stuttering block: An electromyographic study: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 6(2) Jun 1973, 102-109. *Powell, D. A., McLaughlin, J., Churchwell, J., Elgarico, T., & Parker, A. (2002). Heart rate changes accompanying jaw movement Pavlovian conditioning in rabbits: Concomitant blood pressure adjustments and effects of peripheral autonomic blockade: Integrative Physiological & Behavioral Science Vol 37(3) Jul-Sep 2002, 215-227. *Prinssen, E. P. M., Heeren, D. J., & Cools, A. R. (1996). d-Sulpiride inhibits oral behaviour elicited from the nucleus accumbens of freely moving rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 39(2) 1996, 101-107. *Raghavendra, V., Naidu, P. S., & Kulkarni, S. K. (2001). Reversal of reserpine-induced vacuous chewing movements in rats by melatonin: Involvement of peripheral benzodiazepine receptors: Brain Research Vol 904(1) Jun 2001, 149-152. *Remy, M., & Zeigler, H. P. (1993). Classical conditioning of jaw movements in the pigeon: Acquisition and response topography: Animal Learning & Behavior Vol 21(2) May 1993, 131-137. *Riley, J. L., III, Gilbert, G. H., & Heft, M. W. (2002). Orofacial pain-related communication patterns: Sex and residential setting differences among community-dwelling adults: Pain Vol 99(3) Oct 2002, 415-422. *Ro, J. Y., Harriott, A., Crouse, U., & Capra, N. F. (2003). Innocuous jaw movements increase c-fos expression in trigeminal sensory nuclei produced by masseter muscle inflammation: Pain Vol 104(3) Aug 2003, 539-548. *Robinson, R. C., Garofalo, J. P., & Gatchel, R. J. (2006). Decreases in cortisol variability between treated and untreated jaw pain patients: Journal of Applied Biobehavioral Research Vol 11(3-4) 2006, 179-188. *Rochet-Capellan, A., Laboissiere, R., Galvan, A., & Schwartz, J.-L. (2008). The speech focus position effect on jaw-finger coordination in a pointing task: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 51(6) Dec 2008, 1507-1521. *Ropohl, A., Hiller, M., Elstner, S., Sperling, W., Kornhuber, J., & Bickel, A. (2004). Dental pain during repetitive transcranial magnetic stimulation: European Psychiatry Vol 19(7) Nov 2004, 457-458. *Rosengarten, H., & Friedhoff, A. J. (1998). A phosphoinositide-linked dopamine D1 receptor mediates repetitive jaw movements in rats: Biological Psychiatry Vol 44(11) Dec 1998, 1178-1184. *Rosengarten, H., & Quartermain, D. (2002). The effect of chronic treatment with typical and atypical antipsychotics on working memory and jaw movements in three- and eighteen-month-old rats: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 26(6) Oct 2002, 1047-1054. *Rosengarten, H., Schweitzer, J. W., & Friedhoff, A. J. (1993). A subpopulation of dopamine D-sub-1 receptors mediate repetitive jaw movements in rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 45(4) Aug 1993, 921-924. *Rosengarten, H., Schweitzer, J. W., & Friedhoff, A. J. (1999). The effect of novel antipsychotics in rat oral dyskinesia: Progress in Neuro-Psychopharmacology & Biological Psychiatry Vol 23(8) Nov 1999, 1389-1404. *Roveroni, R. C., Parada, C. A., Cecilia, M., Veiga, F. A., & Tambeli, C. H. (2001). Development of a behavioral model of TMJ pain in rats: The TMJ formalin test: Pain Vol 94(2) Nov-Dec 2001, 185-191. *Rutter, S. M. (2000). Graze: A program to analyze recordings of the jaw movements of ruminants: Behavior Research Methods, Instruments & Computers Vol 32(1) Feb 2000, 86-92. *Rutter, S. M., Champion, R. A., & Penning, P. D. (1997). An automatic system to record foraging behaviour in free-ranging ruminants: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 54(2-3) Oct 1997, 185-195. *Sae-Lee, D., Whittle, T., Forte, A. R. C., Peck, C. C., Byth, K., Sessle, B. J., et al. (2008). Effects of experimental pain on jaw muscle activity during goal-directed jaw movements in humans: Experimental Brain Research Vol 189(4) Aug 2008, 451-462. *Sakamoto, K., Nakata, H., & Kakigi, R. (2009). The effect of mastication on human cognitive processing: A study using event-related potentials: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 120(1) Jan 2009, 41-50. *Saletu, A., Anderer, P., Parapatics, S., Matthai, C., Matejka, M., & Saletu, B. (2007). Effects of mandibular repositioning appliance on sleep structure, morning behavior and clinical symptomatology in patients with snoring and sleep-disordered breathing: Neuropsychobiology Vol 55(3-4) 2007, 184-193. *Satoh, Y., Ishizuka, K. I., & Murakami, T. (2003). Facilitation of the jaw reflexes by stimulation of the red nucleus in the rat: Brain Research Vol 978(1-2) Jul 2003, 51-58. *Satoh, Y., Ishizuka, K. I., & Murakami, T. (2006). Modulation of cortically induced rhythmical jaw movements by stimulation of the red nucleus in the rat: Brain Research Vol 1087(1) May 2006, 114-122. *Satoh, Y., Ishizuka, K. I., Oskutyte, D., & Murakami, T. (2006). Role of the parvicellular reticular formation in facilitating the jaw-opening reflex in rats by stimulation of the red nucleus: Brain Research Vol 1083(1) Apr 2006, 145-150. *Saunier-Rebori, B. T., & Pazo, J. H. (2006). Inhibition of jaw opening reflex and single neurons in the trigeminal subnucleus caudalis by activation of striatal D2 dopamine receptors: Neuropharmacology Vol 51(2) Aug 2006, 263-271. *Schiffman, P. H., Rubin, N. K., Dominguez, T., Mahboubi, S., Udupa, J. K., O'Donnell, A. R., et al. (2004). Mandibular Dimensions in Children with Obstructive Sleep Apnea Syndrome: Sleep: Journal of Sleep and Sleep Disorders Research Vol 27(5) Feb 2004, 959-965. *Schwartz, G., & Lund, J. P. (1995). Modification of rhythmical jaw movements by noxious pressure applied to the periosteum of the zygoma in decerebrate rabbits: Pain Vol 63(2) Nov 1995, 153-161. *Schwartz, M., Beny, A., & Sharf, B. (1998). Risperidone-induced rabbit syndrome: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 173 Sep 1998, 267-268. *Scott, A. J., & Cadden, S. W. (1996). Suppression of an inhibitory jaw reflex by the anticipation of pain in man: Pain Vol 66(2-3) Aug 1996, 125-131. *Seager, M. A., Borgnis, R. L., & Berry, S. D. (1998). Hippocampal age differences reoccur after modification of stimulus configurations in rabbit jaw movement conditioning: Neurobiology of Aging Vol 19(3) May-Jun 1998, 277-281. *See, R. E., & Ellison, G. (1990). Intermittent and continuous haloperidol regimens produce different types of oral dyskinesias in rats: Psychopharmacology Vol 100(3) Mar 1990, 404-412. *Segade, L. A., Quintanilla, J. S., & Cobos, A. R. (1990). Contralateral projections of trigeminal mandibular primary afferents in the guinea pig as seen by transganglionic transport of horseradish peroxidase: Brain Research Vol 506(2) Jan 1990, 267-280. *Shaiman, S. (2002). Articulatory control of vowel length for contiguous jaw cycles: The effects of speaking rate and phonetic context: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 45(4) Aug 2002, 663-675. *Shaiman, S., Adams, S. G., & Kimelman, M. D. Z. (1995). Timing relationships of the upper lip and jaw across changes in speaking rate: Journal of Phonetics Vol 23(1-2) Jan-Apr 1995, 119-128. *Shaiman, S., & Porter, R. J. (1991). Different phase-stable relationships of the upper lip and jaw for production of vowels and diphthongs: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 90(6) Dec 1991, 3000-3007. *Sheafor, P. J., & Gormezano, I. (1972). Conditioning the rabbit's (Oryctolagus cuniculus) jaw-movement response: US magnitude effects on URs, CRs, and pseudo-CRs: Journal of Comparative and Physiological Psychology Vol 81(3) Dec 1972, 449-456. *Shiller, D. M., Houle, G., & Ostry, D. J. (2005). Voluntary control of human jaw stiffness: Journal of Neurophysiology Vol 94(3) Sep 2005, 2207-2217. *Shiller, D. M., Ostry, D. J., & Gribble, P. L. (1999). Effects of gravitational load on jaw movements in speech: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 19(20) Oct 1999, 9073-9080. *Shiller, D. M., Ostry, D. J., & Gribble, P. L. (2000). "Effects of gravitational load on jaw movements in speech": Erratum: Journal of Neuroscience Vol 20(1) Jan 2000, 1a. *Singer, C., & Papapetropoulos, S. (2006). A comparison of jaw-closing and jaw-opening idiopathic oromandibular dystonia: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 12(2) Mar 2006, 115-118. *Smith, B. L., & McLean-Muse, A. (1987). An investigation of motor equivalence in the speech of children and adults: Journal of the Acoustical Society of America Vol 82(3) Sep 1987, 837-842. *Sock, R., & Lofqvist, A. (1995). Some timing constraints in the production of bilabial stops: Journal of Phonetics Vol 23(1-2) Jan-Apr 1995, 129-138. *Solomon, N. P., & Munson, B. (2004). The Effect of Jaw Position on Measures of Tongue Strength and Endurance: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 47(3) Jun 2004, 584-594. *Song, I.-U., Kim, J.-S., Ryu, S.-Y., Lee, S.-B., An, J.-Y., & Lee, K.-S. (2008). Donepezil-induced jaw tremor: Parkinsonism & Related Disorders Vol 14(7) Nov 2008, 584-585. *Sowman, P. F., Brinkworth, R. S. A., & Turker, K. S. (2008). Mandibular physiological tremor is reduced by increasing-force ramp contractions and periodontal anaesthesia: Experimental Brain Research Vol 184(1) Jan 2008, 71-82. *Steeve, R. W., Moore, C. A., Green, J. R., Reilly, K. J., & McMurtrey, J. R. (2008). Babbling, chewing, and sucking: Oromandibular coordination at 9 months: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 51(6) Dec 2008, 1390-1404. *Steinpreis, R. E., Baskin, P., & Salamone, J. D. (1993). Vacuous jaw movements induced by sub-chronic administration of haloperidol: Interactions with scopolamine: Psychopharmacology Vol 111(1) Apr 1993, 99-105. *Steinpreis, R. E., Kaczmarek, H. J., & Harrington, A. (1996). The effects of raclopride on vacuous jaw movements in rats following acute administration: Physiology & Behavior Vol 60(1) Jul 1996, 253-256. *Steinpreis, R. E., Parret, F., Summ, R. M., & Panos, J. J. (1997). Effects of clozapine and haloperidol on baseline levels of vacuous jaw movements in aged rats: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 86(2) Jul 1997, 165-169. *Steinpreis, R. E., & Salamone, J. D. (1993). Effects of acute haloperidol and reserpine administration on vacuous jaw movements in three different age groups of rats: Pharmacology, Biochemistry and Behavior Vol 46(2) Oct 1993, 405-409. *Stone, M. L. (1981). Evidence for a rhythm pattern in speech production: Observations of jaw movement: Journal of Phonetics Vol 9(1) Jan 1981, 109-120. *Strenge, H., Zichner, V., & Niederberger, U. (1996). Exteroceptive silent period of masseter muscle activity evoked by electrical mental nerve stimulation: Relation to non-pain and pain sensations: Functional Neurology Vol 11(1) Jan-Feb 1996, 17-27. *Sussman, H. M. (1980). Methodological problems in evaluating lip/jaw reciprocity as an index of motor equivalence: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 23(3) Sep 1980, 699-702. *Sussman, H. M., MacNeilage, P. F., & Powers, R. K. (1977). Recruitment and discharge patterns of single motor units during speech production: Journal of Speech & Hearing Research Vol 20(4) Dec 1977, 613-630. *Svensson, P., Graven-Neilsen, T., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (1998). Mechanical hyperesthesia of human facial skin induced by tonic painful stimulation of jaw muscles: Pain Vol 74(1) Jan 1998, 93-100. *Svensson, P., Henningson, C., & Karlsson, S. (1993). Speech motor control in Parkinson's disease: A comparison between a clinical assessment protocol and a quantitative analysis of mandibular movements: Folia Phoniatrica Vol 45(4) Jul-Aug 1993, 157-164. *Takamatsu, J., Inoue, T., Tsuruoka, M., Suganuma, T., Furaya, R., & Kawawa, T. (2005). Involvement of reticular neurons located dorsal to the facial nucleus in activation of the jaw-closing muscle in rats: Brain Research Vol 1055(1-2) Sep 2005, 93-102. *Takeda, M., Tanimoto, T., Nishikawa, T., Ikeda, M., Yoshida, S., Ito, M., et al. (2002). Volume expansion suppresses the tooth-pulp evoked jaw-opening reflex related activity of trigeminal neurons in rats: Brain Research Bulletin Vol 58(1) May 2002, 83-89. *Tal, M. (1984). The threshold for eliciting the jaw opening reflex in rats is not increased by neonatal capsaicin: Behavioural Brain Research Vol 13(2) Aug 1984, 197-200. *Talbot, E. S. (1898). The degenerate teeth and jaws. London, England: Walter Scott Publishing Co. *Tambeli, C. H., Seo, K., Sessle, B. J., & Hu, J. W. (2001). Central mu opioid receptor mechanisms modulate mustard oil-evoked jaw muscle activity: Brain Research Vol 913(1) Sep 2001, 90-94. *Torisu, T., Wang, K., Svensson, P., De Laat, A., Fujii, H., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (2007). Effect of low-level clenching and subsequent muscle pain on exteroceptive suppression and resting muscle activity in human jaw muscles: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(5) May 2007, 999-1009. *Torisu, T., Wang, K., Svensson, P., De Laat, A., Yamabe, Y., Murata, H., et al. (2008). Does eccentric-exercise-induced jaw muscle soreness influence brainstem reflexes? : Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 119(12) Dec 2008, 2819-2828. *Tremblay, S., Shiller, D. M., & Ostry, D. J. (2003). Somatosensory basis of speech production: Nature Vol 423(6942) Jun 2003, 866-869. *Turker, K. S. (2007). Exteroceptive suppression of the jaw closing muscle electromyogram: Methodological issues applicable to all human reflex studies: Clinical Neurophysiology Vol 118(5) May 2007, 951-953. *Turker, K. S., Johnsen, S. E., Sowman, P. F., & Trulsson, M. (2006). A study on synaptic coupling between single orofacial mechanoreceptors and human masseter muscle: Experimental Brain Research Vol 170(4) Apr 2006, 488-500. *Turman, J. E., Jr., Rich, R. A., & Chandler, S. H. (2001). GABA-sub(A) receptor beta 2/beta 3 subunit and GAD67 immunoreactivity in the trigeminal motor nucleus during early postnatal development: Developmental Brain Research Vol 130(1) Sep 2001, 155-158. *Ungar, E. D., Ravid, N., Zada, T., Ben-Moshe, E., Yonatan, R., Baram, H., et al. (2006). The implications of compound chew-bite jaw movements for bite rate in grazing cattle: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 98(3-4) Jul 2006, 183-195. *Ungar, E. D., & Rutter, S. M. (2006). Classifying cattle jaw movements: Comparing IGER Behaviour Recorder and acoustic techniques: Applied Animal Behaviour Science Vol 98(1-2) Jun 2006, 11-27. *Van Boxtel, A., & Jessurun, M. (1993). Amplitude and bilateral coherency of facial and jaw-elevator EMG activity as an index of effort during a two-choice serial reaction task: Psychophysiology Vol 30(6) Nov 1993, 589-604. *van der Glas, H. W., Cadden, S. W., & Abbink, J. H. (1999). Differentiating condition-induced facilitation, inhibition and disinhibition in a complex series of reflexes in an electromyogram: Brain Research Protocols Vol 3(3) Jan 1999, 291-301. *Wang, K., Svensson, P., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (1999). Modulation of exteroceptive suppression periods in human jaw-closing muscles by local and remote experimental muscle pain: Pain Vol 82(3) Sep 1999, 253-262. *Wang, K., Svensson, P., & Arendt-Nielsen, L. (2000). Effect of tonic muscle pain on short-latency jaw-stretch reflexes in humans: Pain Vol 88(2) Nov 2000, 189-197. *Watanabe, T. (1982). Mandible/basihyal relationships in red howler monkeys (Alouatta seniculus): A craniometrical approach: Primates Vol 23(1) Jan 1982, 105-129. *Westbury, J. R., Lindstrom, M. J., & McClean, M. D. (2002). Tongues and lips without jaws: A comparison of methods for decoupling speech movements: Journal of Speech, Language, and Hearing Research Vol 45(4) Aug 2002, 651-662. *Wheeler, J. W., & Blum, M. S. (1973). Alkylpyrazine alarm pheromones in ponerine ants: Science Vol 182(4111) Nov 1973, 501-503. *Wilcox, K. A., Stephens, M. I., & Daniloff, R. G. (1985). Mandibular position during children's defective /s/ productions: Journal of Communication Disorders Vol 18(4) Aug 1985, 273-283. *Wilson, S., & Reid, K. (1983). Effect of pentobarbital on the strength duration curve of the jaw opening reflex to tooth pulp stimulation in cats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 31(4) Oct 1983, 411-415. *Wood, H. (2003). Mouthing off: Nature Reviews Neuroscience Vol 4(8) Aug 2003, 614. *Wood, J. L., & Smith, A. (1992). Cutaneous oral-motor reflexes of children with normal and disordered speech: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 34(9) Sep 1992, 797-812. *Yamada, Y., Haraguchi, N., Uchida, K., & Meng, Y. (1993). Jaw movements and EMG activities of limb-licking behavior during grooming in rabbits: Physiology & Behavior Vol 53(2) Feb 1993, 301-307. *Yamamoto, T., Matsuo, R., Fujiwara, T., & Kawamura, Y. (1982). EMG activities of masticatory muscles during licking in rats: Physiology & Behavior Vol 29(5) Nov 1982, 905-913. *Zeigler, H. P. (1989). Neural control of the jaw and ingestive behavior: Anatomical and behavioral studies of a trigeminal sensorimotor circuit: Annals of the New York Academy of Sciences Vol 563 Jun 1989, 69-86. *Zeigler, H. P., Semba, K., Egger, M. D., & Jacquin, M. F. (1984). Trigeminal sensorimotor mechanisms and eating in the rat: Brain Research Vol 308(1) Aug 1984, 149-154. *Zeigler, H. P., Semba, K., & Jacquin, M. F. (1984). Trigeminal reflexes and ingestive behavior in the rat: Behavioral Neuroscience Vol 98(6) Dec 1984, 1023-1038. *Zschiesche, S. (1985). Psychological problems caused by defective development of teeth or jaws in children and adolescents: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 34(4) May-Jun 1985, 149-154. Dissertations *Bermejo, R. (1987). Descriptive and kinematic analysis of jaw movements during eating behavior in the pigeon: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brill, R. L. (1989). The acoustical function of the lower jaw of the bottlenose dolphin, Tursiops truncatus (Montagu), during echolocation: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Linville, R. N. (1982). Temporal aspects of articulation: Some implications for speech motor control of stereotyped productions: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Porrazzo, J. G. (2000). Prosodic factors in speechreading: Visual disambiguation of syntactic ambiguity. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Reeves-Hoche, M. K. (1997). The association of mandibular molar loss and obstructive sleep apnea. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Shiller, D. M. (2004). Understanding speech motor control in the context of orofacial biomechanics. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Sirisko, M. A. (1985). The sensorimotor cortical control of face, jaw and tongue movements in the Macaca fascicularis: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Souris, M. J. (1993). The relationship between the Type A pattern of behavior and temporomandibular joint dysfunction syndrome: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Weinhold, P. M. (1977). The effects of caudate nucleus stimulation upon jaw movements: Dissertation Abstracts International. External links *Prehistoric Fish Had Most Powerful Jaws * Category:Head and neck Category:Musculoskeletal system